fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Kyo's Father
|children = Kyo Sohma (Estranged Son) |extended family = Tohru Honda (Daughter-in-law) Hajime Sohma (Grandson) Unnamed Grandson Unnamed Granddaughter Unnamed Great-Granddaughter |manga = Chapter 33 |anime = Episode 26 (2001) Episode 24 (2019) |japanese = Shinobu Matsumoto (2019) |english = E. Bailey (2001) Aaron Roberts (2019) }} He is the biological father of Kyo Sohma who belongs to the Sohma's side. Appearance He looks exactly like his son. While it's not shown whether or not they share the same hair or eye color, they share the same facial features. The manga depicates him with dark hair and dark eyes. Personality He's a pushover who would only blame Kyo for the death of his wife. He became deluded by the fact that the Cat must be punished for its deeds, so he desperately wants Kyo to go to the Cat's confinment room for the rest of his life. It's possible that maybe he was abusive to his wife and his behavior resulted in her death. Whatever the true cause of his wife's death may be, he holds Kyo responsible and believes that he should spend the rest of his life locked up. Story Overview History He is the biological father of Kyo Sohma. He always argued with his wife because she loved Kyo and was always overprotective of him. Both she and Kyo were shunned by members of the Sohma family. Eventually, the strain of protecting Kyo, being shunned and arguing with her husband was too much for her and she committed suicide by throwing herself in front of an upcoming train. Kyo's father blamed Kyo for her death and abandoned him.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 6, Chapter 33 Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 19, Chapter 109 Plot He met up with Kazuma Sohma (Kyo's adoptive father) to discuss the matter of Kyo's confinement after high school. He argued that Kyo should be confined, while Kazuma coldly tells him that he will do anything to keep Kyo from that solitary room.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 9, Chapter 52 Kyo confronts his father and tries to reconcile with him, and is violently rejected by the man. His father blamed Kyo for his life being made a misery and his mother for giving birth to him in the first place. He also told Kyo that it was impossible for him to live a normal life after Kyo told him of his plans to live the rest of his life with Tohru. After this confrontation, Kyo tells his father that he'll be back, and throws up afterward.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 22, Chapter 126 It is unknown if he reconciled with his son by the end of the series, it is implied that he didn't. Fruits Basket Another Hajime Sohma mentions that despite being blood-related, he hates his biological grandfather and does not view him as his family.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 2, Another Chapter 8 Relationships Unnamed Wife It was initially implied that he deeply loved his wife since he was distraught by her death and hated Kyo for driving her to suicide. However, as later revealed by Kyo, he probably verbally and emotionally abused his wife and blamed her for giving birth to Kyo and putting him into the situation. Kyo Sohma He absolutely hates his son and blames him for everything; including his mother's death and his own suffering. He has no care for him at all and wishes that he was never born, as he only brought misfortune to him. He views Kyo as a monster and sometimes refers to him as "it", which is why he wishes that a "horrendous monster" like Kyo should be locked up in the Cat room until he dies. Kazuma Sohma Although they can calmy interact with one another, their relationship remains tense. Kazuma does not give in to Kyo's biological father's wishes to lock up Kyo, and swears to secure a happy for future for Kyo, much to Kyo's father's resentment. Trivia *He share shares his 2001 English voice actor with Momiji's Father. *His name is never mentioned. es:Padre de Kyo fr:Père de Kyo Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Characters Category:Sohma Family Category:Male